Fateful life
by KrystalWasHere
Summary: It was cliche...and he knew it. But will their love blossom despite that? Read to find out told thru Sonic's POV. The story is yaoi meaning boyxboy, M rating for later chapters hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

**Usui**:um Krystal is a little busy so I don't think she will talk right now...

**Krystal**:*chasing Ragna*COME HERE YOU BAS-*realizing the audience*oh hello there

**Ragna**:*panting like crazy*Usui...help...me...out

**Usui**:why should I?

**Ragna**:why you little...

**Krystal**:hey i'm not done with you yet

**Ragna**:oh shi-

**Krystal**:COME BACK HERE!Usui can you do it?

**Usui**:*sigh*Krys doesn't own any of the characters they all belong to Sega, so don't sue her ass off.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It was cliche...he knew that.

He was friendly but sadly luck didn't smile at him which made him one of the unfortunate people who were marked off as a **"geek" **as the loved to call him despite him not being one. He had fallen in love with one of the most popular sure he was anti-social and mysterious but that's what made him popular everybody was attracted to him nobody could really tell what he was thinking.

But it wasn't that cliche when it talked about two guys(atleast I think I don't know)...He snorted at this and closed his locker.

He turned around almost regretting it, his eyes had widened. At the end of the hall was none other than his crush and most popular kid in school...Shadow.

He stood there talking to his Best friend Scourge. He didn't that much of a problem talking to him,they had history together and were often paired up by the teacher much to his chagrin. But when ever Scourge was with Shadow he won't dare himself to say hello.

He hated it, he never could bring himself to talk to him for fear. Fear off what you say? Easy fear of rejection and getting mocked at. He remained leaning against his locker, clutching his notebooks and books as Scourge and Shadow walked at his direction. Shadow was wearing the usual school uniform which consisted of khaki pants and a button up black shirt._'they suit him'_ he thought.

He held his breath as they passed near him,but for his crap for luck Scourge turned and saw him. "S,up Sonic, how are ya?" Scourge asked with a smile.

Shit, He actually had to breathe if he wanted to answer, if he didn't want to look like a complete idiot in front of him. Shadow was watching him rather coldly(for his liking atleast) with his crimson eyes at his own own emerald ones. With a sharp jerk, He managed to look away. He responded a little nervously at that, "Fine,you?"

"Fine as always"Scourge responded back eyes never left Him, as Him and Scourge talked."oh right"Scourge said as if he remembered something "Sonic, this is Shadow I know you guys are in the same classes and all but I don't think you guys were aquiantaced right?" He looked to the ground blushing slithly while shaking his head, Shadow only glared at his best friend. For him there was a familiar racing of the heartbeat,which made him think he was gonna have a heartattack right there.

Shadow redirected his gaze back to him,and extended a watched the hand for a couple of second before quickly taking in his own and shaking it."N-Nice to m-meet you S-Shadow"He said all the while cursing himself out for stuttering so much.

"No its my pleasure" his crush said politely, his voice made him almost fall to the floor after hearing his voice his knees started to feel like jelly.

There was an awkward silence for a while until Scourge decided to break it,"well we better head to class, See you later Sonic"he said waiving(is that how it is spelled?) back at him and dragging Shadow with him despite that they were going to different classrooms.

He continued to look at the direction they were going until they were out of his line of sight,once he didn't see he let out a breathe he didn't even know he was holding. "Sonic are you alright?" a concerned voice asked his best friend.

"yes Tails i'm fine I just...chicken out whenever i'm near him i'm such an as-"He stopped himself fast enough before insulting himself infront of his best friend.

The kit showed him a weird look but decided to press the matter later right now he doubted he wanted to talk about it."Alright if you say so,lets go to class"the fox said while waiting for his friend to walk with him which he did.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Classes flew by smoothly for the most part, even lunch occurred the same way as usual. The blue hedgehog would sneaked his lunch out of the lunchroom and sat under his favorite watch his crush eat and hang out with his friends. Shadow was popular, surrounded by a group of boys and girls alike.

It was near the end of differential calculus when the world came to a screeching halt. Professor Edgeworth, a cat no older than twenty five with white hair, golden eyes and a right above his left eye, asked him to stay after school. He agreed, he didn't have any plans anyway. The bell rang, everyone else packed their bags and left. He grabbed his stuff, and moved toward the front of the room.

Edgeworth met his gaze. "I have a student in class that needs some tutoring. Unfortunately, it is prohibited by state laws that I meet with him on weekends to assist him. Weekdays aren't an option because of his after school activities." He nodded, following completely. Someone needed tutoring, how bad could it be? "You think you can tutor him?"

He nodded. "Of course." Edgeworth gave a small smile, a rare look on the teachers face.

"Good," Edgeworth walked over to the class room door, opening it to reveal a hedgehog, with painfully familiar black and red streaks. "You'll be tutoring Shadow." Shadow only glanced at his direction but said nothing, his bookbag over one shoulder. If he didn't look stupid doing his mouth would be wide open,his eyes were as wide as they could be.'This is gonna be a long day'he thought.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Krys**:this takes to damn long uggghhhh

**Ragna**:oh quit your whining atleast you got off your lazy ass

**Krys**:grrrrr I know that plus have to severly fix the other story

**Usui**:I don't know this story doesn't look promising...

**Krys**:what did you say*draws her guns and chases Usui around*

**Ragna**:*sigh* she never changes anyways R&R people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ragna:Took you long enough.**

**Krystal:heh heh yeah sorry about that I've...been having non stop problems**

**Usui:Well let's get started. Krystal doens't own anything except us unfortunately.**

**Krystal:hey!**

It was cliche...he knew that.

Sonic managed a small smile to Shadow. "Hello again." Shadow's crimson eyes dazzled Sonic, the dark hedgehog following the blue one out of the room.

"I didn't know you were that smart...Sonic" Shadow said sounding more as an insult than a compliment and by the looks of it he also forgot his name.'great' Sonic thought sarcasticly. "I am not that stupid but...seems math isn't my forte."The two had almost reached the hedgies locker, the very spot the two officially met only five and a half hours beforehand.

"T-then why isn't Scourge tutoring you, i-if you don't mind my questioning." Sonic mentally cursed. _'Way to sound intelligent!'_ He chastised.

Glancing to the side Sonic saw the black hedgie shrug. "He used to have no problem with it, but recently Scourge doesn't want to help me."Shadow said crossing his arms over his white,fluffy chest fur. They reached Sonic's locker, the blue blur quickly throwing the door open and grabbing only the minimum necessary for homework. "I got tired of waiting around for Scourge to tutor me so I asked Professor Edgeworth for help."

Sonic nodded, following the train completely. However, this steam powered engine decided to make an unplanned stop. Why would Scourge suddenly stop tutoring his Best Friend?Sonic pushed the thought to the back of his head for later, he couldn't afford to get stuck debating with himself around Shadow. "Where do you want to go?" Reluctantly Sonic turned to his crush, nervously chewing his bottom lip.

Shadow's gaze turned to him,which made his legs feel like jelly. "Maybe we can go to a café or something… that is…" Shadow dropped his gaze to the ground, "unless you want to tutor me at your house or mine."

Sonic should have seen the comment coming. Sonic had been over to Shadow,s house on a couple of occasions when Shadow decided to throw a party, however Sonic had never been in the place as Shadow. The two somehow always missed each other, thus the reason they never met until now. Getting over his shock, Sonic cleared his throat. "I can tutor you at your house if you want, I don't care to much."Sonic didn't meant for his words to be so indifferent but Shadow seemed like he didn't care about that.

"Fine" Shadow's voice was a little harsh, "Let's start walking then." Sonic followed the always serious Shadow ,Sonic made little small talk to no get bored on the way to the house. Sonic managed to discover that Shadow and Scourge went running every morning, usually on the beach.

The two had easily covered three neighborhoods in their little small talk, only a few houses down from the townhouse Shadow shared with their mother,Amy. The wonderfully(?) sweet pink hedgehog cared for a huge garden that somehow only flourished in her backyard.

Sonic's head whipped over to look at Shadow. "Where almost there" Sonic let out a relieved sigh. "What tired of walking already?"Shadow asked a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"No no it's just that..."the blue hedgie tried to think of something even a lie for chaos sake!, but sadly his mind was blank.

Shadow's smirk finally graced his wonderful lips, Sonic shook his head indisbelief. He had to be crushing on him no less? What had the world come to? "Well…" Sora began again. "Where here oh and if my mother offers you cookies just say no ." Before he could ask why Shadow opened the door so Sonic just gave a small smile, the two stopping just outside the door. "Here we are" Shadow grabbed Sonic's hand, the one that wasn't needed to carry his books and dragged him inside.

All the while, Sonic's brain chanted, _'he's touching you!'_ Zexion flushed, his mind almost going as far to say as, _'I am never washing this hand. Ever._' The emerald eyed hedgie chuckled slightly at his own stupidity as Shadow led him to the living room. "Here, sit down. I'll go get us something to drink." Shadow grinned only a little, and went into the kitchen attached by a small door.

Sonic examined the room, as he always did when visiting. Amy had the habit of adding new items, or changing things around in the house quite frequently, and Sonic always tried to spot them from memory. The walls were still a crème, the windows draped in a pinkl colored fabric. The couches were now slip covered with a chocolate brown jersey fabric, and the coffee tables covered with the peanut butter color. Stepping farther into the room, Sonic noted Amy moved the family photos to the west wall, the last items to be seen until you stepped fully into the room. The small television, very rarely used in the busy family, was against the north wall, surrounded by abstract shaped canvas, the different shapes all having either one of the chocolate, the pink or the crème color.

He finally sat on the couch, nearest the coffee table and pulled out a notebook. With a deep breath, Sonic leaned back and closed his eyes for a little..

"I grabbed some orange juice if that's alright. I didn't think you liked to drink soda." Shadow placed the glass on a small coaster near Sonic. The black one then placed his own to the side after taking a small sip.

Sonic said a quick 'thank you', sitting up once again in the chair. "So" he clapped his hands together "What do you wanna work on first?"

Shadow was silent as he pulled out his algebra book and notebook. At this Sonic got worried. "I... don't really understand the whole quadratic formula stuff." Shadow glared daggers at the book as if blaming it.

With a small smile, Sonic leaned over and grabbed the book. "The quadratic formula is regular in mathematics. Once you are aware of the processes to solve it, the quadratic formula is pretty simple." Sonic opened the book to the right page, laying it out on the table before them. "I'll recomend you to memorize it too, Mr. Edgeworth doens't allow references in exams."

Shadow seemed to glare even more. "I'm going to pretend I understood everything you said right there."

Sonic bit his tongue before continuing. "If you use it often enough, you will memorize it before you even knew it. Negative B plus or minus the square root of B squared minus four times A times C, all over two times A." Sonic rambled out, quickly jotting down the formula on a spare piece of paper in tidy scrawl.

Shadow stared at him in practical awe. "How do you remember all of that?"

"…practice."

"oh."

Sonic glanced at the book. "Did Mr. Edgeworth assign you any practice problems?" Shadow responded by pulling out another sheet of paper, littered with questions. It looked like Mr. Edgeworth's handwriting on a piece of printer paper. Sonic took a quick glance. "Okay, I recommend getting out another sheet of paper and work on that one."

Sonic sat back and watched as Shadow watched the paper, trying to work on the first question. Sonic took a quick breath, trying to calm his racing heart. He blindly watched as Shadow focused intently as his eyes bored into the paper. Sonic felt the blush working up on his face. 'Oh god, look somewhere else!' Zexion let his eyes wander. This time his green eyes rested on Shadow's back, his lower back to be precise. The part that was faintly revealed with Shadow leaning over to work on the problem. Sonic quickly turned his head, practically snapping his neck trying to glance away from the sight.

Sonic faked a cough to get Shadow's attention. Sonic stood up. "I'm sorry, but I have something important to do and I shouldn't be late." He proceeded to pick up his items and schooled an apologetic expression upon his face. "I'm sorry Shadow."

Shadow stood up, worry visible in his blood red eyes. "Okay, then." He looked away, disappointment clearly showing in the way he held himself. "When should we meet again?"

Zexion shrugged, "When do you not have practice next?"

"Saturday."

"Then we'll meet Saturday." Sonic looked at the clock. "does noo sound good?"

"We can meet here." Shadow smiled softly, glancing at her now present mother who had just baked some cookies unfortunately.

The blue haired hedgehog nodded and walked to the door. "See you then." Before Shadow and Amy could say goodbye,Sonic was out the door and practically breaking the sound barrier to his apartment.

** Krystal:Short but its all I could do I'm sorry**

**Ragna:hey hey whats with the tears now?**

**Krystal: No nothing anyways R&R if you want to...**

**Usui:please Review to cheer her up a little.**


End file.
